Adiós Hinatasama
by AkumaChibi03
Summary: El doloroso vacío en su pecho lo asfixiaba, su llanto no cesaba y sus sollozos lo ahogaban. Pero no le importaba, porque esas eran lágrimas gruesas, llenas de dolor. Dolor por haber perdido a la persona más importante en su mundo, en su corazón… Por haber perdido a su Hinata-sama… /Viñeta, regalo para Okashira Janet/


_**Adiós Hinata-sama**_

_**De: **_Kage ni Hime.

_**Para: **_Okashira Janet.

_El frío vacío en su pecho lo asfixiaba, su llanto no cesaba y sus sollozos lo ahogaban. Pero no le importaba, porque esas eran lágrimas gruesas, llenas de dolor. Dolor por haber perdido a la persona más importante en su mundo, en su corazón… Por haber perdido a su Hinata-sama…_

Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama sí es mía, con el fin de entretenerlos un poco y recibir algunos review.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

_Crack._

Neji escuchó ese pequeño crujido retumbar en sus oídos, él sabía lo que ese sonido significa, era el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, aunque nunca creyó que se escucharía como un frágil cristal rompiéndose por un duro golpe, como el que acababa de recibir en esos momentos.

Su mente y corazón estaban siendo sometidos a una vorágine sin rumbo que nublaba sus sentidos, confundiéndolos y alterándolos a niveles insospechados, sin dejarlo pensar coherentemente.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, sin querer creer aquellas pausadas y entrecortadas palabras a causa del llanto desconsolado de Ino, Sakura y Tenten.

No, no podía ser, se negaba a aceptarlo. Tenían que estar mintiendo, la Hokage tenía que estar jugándole una muy mala broma.

Ella no podía haberse ido, no podía haberlo dejado, no. Era imposible, inverosímil y absurdo inclusive.

Hinata no podía haber muerto.

La guerra había terminado y sí, él sabía que las guerras eran duras y difíciles pero no podía haberse llevado a la única persona que verdaderamente consideraba su familia y amaba con toda la fuerza de su ser.

La muerte no podía haberle arrebatado el alma del frágil y ahora anormalmente pálido cuerpo de su prima, su hermana, su amiga, su protegida, su Hinata-sama... La simple y hermosa razón de su existir.

Pero por más que intentara negarse no podía hacer nada, por más que deseara volver al pasado y salvarla eso no pasaría, por más que llorara y rugiera que no era cierto eso no le devolvería a su amada prima.

La voz de la razón hizo mella en él y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse de rodillas sobre el suelo y apretar sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo intentando detener los bruscos temblores de su cuerpo a causa de sus interminables lágrimas y sollozos, sin éxito alguno.

Estaba enfadado, como nunca antes lo había estado, le habían quitado a la persona más importante para él, la más importante en su mundo. Y lo peor era que lo habían hecho de la forma más cruel y despiadada que alguna vez haya existido.

Porque ella había muerto por protegerlo, a él y a la aldea que amaba, la aldea en la que había nacido y en donde la habían visto crecer. Los papeles de protegido-protector se habían invertido provocando su muerte.

Neji cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar, de oír, de sentir siquiera. Lo único que oía y escuchaba era los rápidos y constantes latidos de su roto corazón.

_Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum…_

Algo débiles y acelerados, justo como ella en su momento de morir intentando esquivar el devastador ataque de Madara que se llevó a aquella niña triste y débil que se había convertido en una fuerte y alegre mujer.

Y Neji Hyuuga nunca volvió a ser el mismo porque esa tarde… Hinata Hyuuga había muerto.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Era su funeral, un tributo a esa peli azulada de ojos perlados con sonrisa dulce que había logrado colarse dentro de los corazones de todo mundo y Konoha.

Era un día triste y lluvioso, muy diferente a los otros días felices y soleados en la Aldea Escondida entre Las Hojas. No había sonrisas ni gestos alegres, solo llantos y caras de tristezas.

En aquel ataúd negro adornado por flores había una fotografía vieja donde podía verse una persona, un rostro tranquilo y avergonzado que lamentablemente nadie más podría volver a ver.

Todos pasaban al frente, dejando una rosa blanca recordando momentos junto a esa persona de la que se despedían.

Y Neji al llegar solo pudo pensar _"Para mí no estás muerta Hinata-sama, tú sigues viviendo en mis recuerdos, siempre permanecerás en ellos y en mi corazón… Nunca voy a olvidarte Hinata, te lo prometo" _mientras depositaba suavemente aquella rosa que desprendía un fuerte y hermoso perfume que no podía compararse al tenue y embriagante natural olor de los cabellos de su prima.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Ocho años habían transcurrido desde la triste y dolorosa muerte de Hinata pero Neji no se había olvidado de ella.

Todas las semanas de los 365 días del año iba a visitarla en el cementerio, dejándole crisantemos blancos y lirios plateados, los favoritos de Hinata. Algunas veces iba y se quedaba en silencio, otras iba y le contaba cómo eran sus días como líder del clan Hyuuga y como era feliz junto a Tenten, cuidando de sus gemelos Hizashi y Hinata. Y eso demostraba que no, Neji no rompería su promesa.

Porque en su funeral Neji no le había dicho adiós a Hinata y nunca lo haría, el se aferraría a su recuerdo aunque se le fuera la vida en ello… Él jamás sería capaz de decirle…

"_Adiós… Hinata-sama…"_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Bueno… esos es todo, algo cortito pero creo que estuvo bien ¿no? Bueno, espero que a Okashira-sama le guste mi pequeño regalo. Dejen review si les gusto, onegai.

-Kage ni Hime.


End file.
